Discover their Peculiar Poetry
by AncientPurebloodPrincessLolita
Summary: A Kaname-centric, shonen ai/yaoi drabble collection inspired primarily by poetic or emotive or even quirky lines from fanfics posted on this site. Permission has been asked for the usage of the quotes as brain-juice. Enjoy. Partners include: Zero, Takuma, Aidou, Kain, Rido, and even...Haruka? Well, why not? XD Accepting prompts until some authors confirm. Kinks welcome.


A/N: The first in my drabble series. That'll continue for the next week until my mass update and publishing fiesta! –Mariachi band plays in the background-

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

' _His face scrounging up cutely with the innocence a grown man only acquired in sleep'_

-Queen Mana Of Egypt, Tainted: Chapter Six – The Cost of A Choice

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-

Amethyst eyes racked over the lithe form, shinning with desire towards the sensual structure of the sinuous body nearby.

Those long, slim legs, feet and slenderer thighs curled into that flat, almost concave stomach with lean musculature and tiny waist. The unusually-hued eyes flashed with unbridled lust as he continued to trail his eyes up the delicious figure that lay on his right side on the sheets under the flowing, snowy canopy of the gazebo. Possessively, the silveret (gorgeous in his own, ethereal way) passed a calloused hand up the one of those sinewy but thin arms and delicate-looking hands with long, dainty fingers that was exposed to him; the left one.

He relished in the soft feel of the skin in contrast to the firm muscle.

The winds passed through in a particularly strong gust, parting the folds of chiffon and silk and bringing with it the cool, fresh scent of spring.

The brunet shivered; his face scrounging up cutely with the innocence a grown man only acquired in sleep as his toes curled adorably and he, unconsciously shuffling closer, cuddled himself into the other's strong chest.

Not bothering to hide the gentle, happy grin that broke across his face, Zero embraced the shivering form and placed a peck on those pouting lips.

"Zero…" whispered softly, the breathy quality of his smooth tenor making his partner shiver faintly.

"Kaname…" The younger replied, dipping his head to peck the tantalizing hollow of the pureblood's throat.

"Zero…" murmured Kaname, again, now nuzzling the tattooed side of the other male's neck that had been further revealed to him by the hunter's move, and sniffing it slightly.

The other male's head rose in tandem with right brow.

"Delicious…" was the appreciative mumble; deceptively slim but extraordinarily strong arms wrapping around him and nibbling at his neck; fangs scraping the skin, just barely puncturing, before the brunet's tongue lapped languidly at the blood that came rushing rapidly to the surface.

"…"

Zero paused; opening his mouth but saying nothing closing it several times as he gazed down at his strange beloved.

Was Kaname… tasting him?

Judging by the repeatedly squealed coos of 'yummy,' interspersed with low, satisfied moaning and the way the pureblood nuzzled his neck amorously before nibbling and licking away at it hungrily some more, the Kiryuu deduced that, yes, his fiancé was in fact tasting him. You know, as if he was raspberry lollipop or cherry Popsicle or some kind of cherished chocolate treat or another that the pureblood adored. The silveret took the time to try and push the taller away, or pry his titanium limbs off of his person, but the other was having none of it, a petulant, "No, mine," leaving his lips in a husky grumble and cementing Zero's decision as to what he should do next.

After all, there was only _one_ way Zero could possibly deal with this situation; he could see no different way to solve this problem.

Nope, there were _no_ alternatives.

Wiggling slightly within the steel imprisonment of Kaname's now wandering hands, Zero stretched his left hand out blindly over their heads and beyond the downy, feather-stuffed mattress, reaching for his precious gun. Once he had the Blood Rose grasped in one fist, he dragged it towards his lover, intending to brush the vampiric prince with it and use the slight buzz anti-vampire silver automatically gave off (especially in the presence of Level As) to wake his dearest moron right the hell up. But before he could successfully accomplish this, thus bringing forth his beloved's full awareness, Kaname sunk his fully aroused fangs in all the way, and his greedy hands found themselves firmly grabbing hold of something they really shouldn't; not after five rounds. In response, Zero faltered in shock for a long moment, then instantaneously changed his grip so that Rose was upside down, and swung downwards forcefully to pistol whip the idiot in his damned head.

The startled cry that the brunet gave was music to his ears, but the explanation that followed once the tearful aristocrat demanded Zero's reasons for hitting him, and got flipped the bird in return as Zero pointed out his marred neck with his other hand however, did not make him at all content.

" _Sleep biting?"_ Zero exclaimed incredulously from where he now stood; towering over his lover as Kaname sputtered out insane excuses. He had pretty much been bent on ignoring them up 'til now, and had pulled one of the sheets around himself before he heard the impossibility his lover was spitting out as justification for his blatantly barbaric behavior. The ex-human gawked at his future-husband (well, wife actually if he based it on their usual roles in the bedroom), for a full minute before snorting and giving him a look that was as much skepticism as it was scornful exasperation. And with a dry, if not vaguely amused tone, he inquired, "You _really_ expect me to believe that?"

The fiancé in question nodded resolutely; entire being screaming that he was serious… if not a bit embarrassed judging from the faint rosy coloring of his cheeks that was the residue of a raging, crimson blush that he had been unable to will completely away that bloom once he'd realized what he'd done while unconscious.

The Kiryuu fixed him another look.

"Oh come, now!" The Level-A called. "It is _not_ my fault!"

Another snort that clearly and simply elaborated what Zero was thinking just then, _"Yeah right…"_

"Just hear me out," Begged the Kuran as he gripped the edge of the sheet Zero had turned into a make-shift toga to cover his nude form.

"It usually used to happen when I was a child and had gone extremely long without blood," He began calmly; the flush returning as he recalled those very embarrassing memories of walking up with his fangs in some poor maid's neck. Luckily, his family had always only ever employed vampire maids; level-Cs, to do maintenance, so there wasn't really any harm done. Hell, most were thrilled if they were 'lucky' enough to be 'graced with little Kuran-ouji-sama's fangs.' Still, it was a curious problem that felt almost as bad as the fact that he had bed-wetted until he was, well, most certainly past the age for it. But considering the things that haunted his dreams, he was will to let that go… And so, with patience and an outwardly blank face (he was more than just flustered on the inside and he knew Zero knew), he explained that the condition was one that used to be fairly common in the Dark Ages when vampires had been driven to so low in number by hunters that, in fear, were unable to venture out to feed. The only reason he had ever presented such symptoms was because his beastly side was starved, and because of his trust for the hunter, he had all but fallen head-first into oblivion, and his control had slipped. Plus, with the dream he had been having… Sputtering to a halt there, and firmly refusing to divulge even the barest details of what he dreamt about –though they both knew Zero could make decent guess- the Kuran continued haughtily with his nose in the air, eyes closed, and arms folded, "And what's more, it's hardly a problem because we're already bond-mates. A little unconscious blood-sharing isn't something to get hysterical about…"

"Hysterical…" Zero repeated numbly.

The word floated heavily between them for a few moments, and it was only then, after it had already left his lips, that Kaname realized that he had signed his death certificate.

Pure rage flashing through his now scarlet eyes, and Zero took a deep breath to ground himself before he also put his foot in his mouth, and immediately began to stalk away, the Egyptian cotton flaring about his ankles as he did so.

"Wait! I'm sorry!" Kaname cried remorsefully; practically tossing himself off the futon in his haste to stop his soon-to-be spouse, but just barely managing to catch the end of the staunch white fabric.

He was ignored, but continued anyway.

"Darling, it was perfectly innocent!" He retorted futility in his defense, clutching helplessly at his lover's right calf.

"Yeah right, asshole!" The hunter yelled in response as dragged himself –and by default means of his right foot, the pureblood- back towards the rear entrance to the Mansion; visage contorted with fury. "Try again!"

"Zero, please!"

"Go to hell, you pervert!"

-0-o-0-o-0-o-0-


End file.
